¡¿que me case con quien?¡
by ana-malfoygranger
Summary: que pasaria si los hijos de trio de oro llegara a su tiempo? y si no se casaron con sus respectivas parejas? como reaccionaria su familia? un Slytherin con un Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1: la posion y la llegada

Capítulo 1: La poción y la llegada.

_25 de diciembre del 2020-Madriguera _

Todo era un caos en la madriguera, había más de 31 personas, entre ellos niños y jóvenes, todos los adultos estaban en una fiesta en el ministerio habían dejado a Teddy, Vic, Molly y Samuel a cargo.

Todos estaban dentro de la casa ya que ya había anochecido, en la cocina un grupo de 7 personas estaban preparando una poción

-todavía no está listo james?.- dijo desesperada una rubia muy bonita ojos grises

- athenea no te desesperes solo falta que agregue ¼ de jugo de trece granos.- dijo un pelinegro

-apúrate, teddy puede llegar en cualquier momento.- dijo un rubio

-si George, espera.

Cuando el pelinegro iba a verter el jugo de trece granos una snitch le golpea el codo y vierte todo el líquido en el caldero, un segundo después se oye una explosión y todos van a ver que ocurrió.

Todos asustados llegan a la cocina y ven a los 7 chicos todos sucios por la explosión.

Victorie furiosa de que arruinaran la cocina les grita

-JAMES, FRED, AARON, GEORGE, MARCUS, ATHENEA Y CASSI QUE RAYOS HICIERON?!LA ABUELA MOLLY NOS VA A MATAR, TIENEN QUE LIMPIAR TODO ESTO YA!... Y SIN MAGIA!

Antes de que pudieran protestar una nube azul los envolvió a todos.

_3 de septiembre de 1999_

_Hogwarts 19:33horas_

Después de la derrota de voldemort y Hogwarts de ser reconstruido, un nuevo año se inicia en el colegio de magia y los que no pudieron su último año regresan.

Todos cenaban tranquilamente en el gran comedor, todos platicaban felices de que ya que voldemort ha caído, los más felices eran el trio de oro pues por fin tendrían un año sin arriesgar sus vidas y podrían estar con sus respectivas parejas y amigos.

En la mesa de gryffindor el trio junto con ginny, naville y luna, que le gustaba sentarse junto a los leones, se reían de como comía ron.

-Ronald come bien por favor.- le dice una enojada Hermione

-lo siento mi vida es que esta deliciosa la comida que hacen los elfos.-dijo después de tragar todo lo que tenía en la boca

-JAJAJAJA mione estas roja

Le dijo Harry a Hermione, pues está el escuchar cómo le dijo su novio se sonrojo, pues apenas llevaban una semana de novios y no se había acostumbrado.

-auch, ginny porque me pegas?.- dijo el ojiverde sobándose la cabeza

-porque hiciste que hermi se ponga más roja tarado.-

-lo sient

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar se oyó una explosión, dejando un humo azul, todos instintivamente se pararon con su varita en mano pensando que son mortifagos.

Pero todos bajaron sus varitas al escuchar a varios jóvenes peleando entre ellos.

-¡james pero que cojones hicieron?¡.- grito la voz de una chica

-yo no hice nada don, alguien me lanzo una snitch haciendo que echara más de lo necesario a la poción.-contesto el tal james

-Y PARA QUE RAYOS QUERIAN UNA POCION ESTUPIDO?¡.-vocifero la voz de un chico

-bien hecho malfoy ya hiciste llorar a anne y paris.- le reprocho una joven haciendo que draco pegara un brinco en su asiento al escuchar su apellido

-no fue culpa mía, fue culp

No puedo terminar pues la voz de una chica los hiso callar

-QUE NO VEN QUE YA NO ESTAMOS EN LA MADRIGUERA?¡

Todos los jóvenes desconocidos confirmaron lo dicho por la joven cuando el humo se dispersó dejando ver en gran comedor.

El gran comedor puedo ver a varias jóvenes y a algunos manchados con algo café, el director viendo la preocupación de los jóvenes llamo su atención.

-disculpen pero quiénes son?.-dijo Dumbledore

Cuando los jóvenes reconocieron la voz giraron sus cabezas casi casi como el exorcista buscando al dueño de aquella voz tan familiar

-miren es dumby¡Y muchos más joven!.-gritaron varias voces haciendo reír al gran comedor

-disculpe profesor que año es este?

-3 de septiembre de 1999

Todos lo desconocidos se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso.

-JAMES ESTUPIDO NOS TRAJISTE AL PASADO!

Todo el gran comedor quedo asombrado ante lo que dijo la rubia. Todos empezaron a murmurar cosa como "imposible" o "es una trampa atenlos quémelos y tírenlos al rio"

-SILENCIO, jóvenes acompáñenme a mi despacho, ustedes a dormir ahora!

Todos los jóvenes iban camino al despacho del director mientras regañaban a los causantes de que viajaran en el en tiempo, cuando llegaron el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonnagal ya estaban ahí.

-jóvenes me podrían explicar cómo es que viajaron tantos años en el tiempo?!.-grito la profesora Mcgonnagal

-tranquila minnie yo le explico.- dijo el clon de sirius black dando un paso al frente.-todos nosotros estábamos en la madriguera bajo el cargo de Vic, Teddy, Molly y Samuel porque nuestros padres fueron a una fiesta en el ministerio, pero el caso es que nosotros.-apunto a 6 jóvenes.- estábamos haciendo una poción que leímos en el libro de la tía Hermione y ya estábamos por terminarla pero alguien le lanzo una snitch a james haciendo que derramara más de lo necesario, luego exploto, llegaron todos a ver qué ocurría y una bola de humo azul no absorbió y nos trajo hasta aquí…FIN

Los jóvenes desconocidos veían con mala cara a los 7 chicos

-bueno jóvenes lamento decirles que se quedaran aquí hasta que averigüe como regresarlos a su época

-y que haremos mientras usted investiga?

-que les perece si se presentan ente todo el gran comedor mañana?.-dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de todos

-sii.-gritaron.-pero tenemos que llamar a más personas, algunos de nuestros padres no están en Hogwarts

-ok háganme una lista de las personas que deba llamar.-dijo mientras les daba pergamino

Los weasley

Bill y fleur weasley

Gabrielle delacur

Los malfoy

Remus y nimphadora lupin

Sirius black

Ariana Dumbledore M.

Andrey Smith

Scarlet Williams

Katie Bell

-ok ustedes van a dormir en la sala de los menesteres antes de bajar al G.C se deben poner estas capuchas entiendenn?.-dijo pansadoles unas capuchas negras

-si profesor

-ok bañan a descarsar


	2. Chapter 2 preparandose

Siento la demora, enserio, es que no entiendo muy bien que digamos esta pagina. :D si quieren que suba otro capítulo de esta historia díganme en los comentarios si no pues también.

Saludos y que disfruten este capitulo. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡¿QUE ME CASE CON QUIEN?!

Capítulo 2: preparándose

_Sala de menesteres 6:05 am_

a la mañana siguiente todos estaban nerviosos, impacientes, y un pequeño castaño asustado.

-¿hydrus, que tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?-le dijo una rubia

-¿cassi, acaso no recuerdas lo que nos dijeron mamá y papá?

-que dumby tiene más de 1000 años?

-NO! Cassi esto es serio, dijeron que ellos no se llevaban cuando venían a Hogwarts

-sí, si me acuerdo, pero no es para tanto, no vez como son en nuestro tiempo? No pueden estar más de2 minutos separados o sin estarse pasando saliva.-dijo la rubia con una mueca de asco

-si pero como crees que se lo tomen? Y si no nacemos?.-dijo preocupado

-no lo sé, tendremos que esperar.-

No pudieron seguir con su plática los hermanos pues un muchacho como de unos 20 años dijo:

-oigan todos acérquense!.-grito para que todos lo oyeran

-que pasa Sam?

-hay que ver cómo nos presentaremos

-cierto.-dijo una pelirroja con una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando.- por familias?

-NO!.-gritaron varios.-sería muy aburrido, mejor uno por uno para que les dé un infarto .-termino james con una sonrisa maléfica

-qué tal de menor a mayor?.-dijo Vic

-de acuerdo, pero cuando entremos por nada del mundo se quiten sus capas, hasta que se presenten, no digan los nombres de los demás solo apodos y no digan si tienen hermanos ok?

-si

-entontes teddy tu vad primeo.-dijo dijo una pequeña pelirroja de no más 4 años

-y porque yo?.-dijo el tal teddy haciendo un puchero

-porque tú eres el mayor tarado.-dijo dom

_Sala común de Gryffindor_

Mientras Harry, Hermione, ron, ginny y naville se encontraban platicando sobre lo sucedido ayer

-Hermione oíste lo que dijeron los muchachos de ayer en la cena? Sobre que son del futuro, crees que es cierto?.- dijo Harry

-no lo sé Harry, acuérdate lo del gira-tiempo de tercero, pero por lo que he oído solo se puede regresar horas no años.-le respondió Hermione

-tiene razón mine, pero Harry juro que vi a tu clon, era igual a ti solo que él no usaba lentes y tampoco tenía la cicatriz.-dijo ron haciendo una cicatriz imaginaria en su frente

-pues lo sabremos hoy.-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba

-a dónde vas Harry.-curioso la pequeña weasley

-a comer, no tienen hambre?

-si vamos.- contesto parándose de un brinco ron

Antes de llegar al gran comedor pudieron ver a varias personas con túnicas, pensando que eran mortifagos aceleraron el paso.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver a los encapuchados en una mesa a si que tranquilos se fueron a sentar.

-mamá, papá que rayos hacen aquí?.-pregunto confundido ron al igual que ginny

-cuida tus palabras Ronald Billius.- le reprendió molly, y luego como si fuera bipolar con voz dulce le dijo.- Dumbledore nos mandó a llamar cariño

-a todos?.-preguntaron ginny y ron

-si dijo que era urgente.-pues hay se encontraban todos los weasley

-sirius!.-grito Harry cuando vio en la entrada a su padrino

-Harry, me alegro de verte, no sabes para que nos habló albus?.-pregunto el animago confundido

-más o menos, ayer llegaron unas personas que dicen ser del futuro.-le respondió el ojiverde

-pues hay que ver para creer

-remus, tonks, teddy.- dijo Harry cuando vio a la familia Lupin llegar

-Harry, sirius hola.-dijo remus, mientras teddy alzaba sus brazos en dirección a Harry para que lo cargara

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Dumbledore hizo aparecer la comida, cuando todos terminaron hablo

-buenos días alumnos e invitados, se preguntaran para que los he llamado cierto?.-todos asintieron con la cabeza.-la razón es muy simple, ayer recibimos una visita muy peculiar, como lo oyeron ayer ellos vienen del futuro

Varios murmullos se oían en el gran comedor

-silencio!Como decía, ellos han venido del futuro y como no sabemos aún como regresarlos a su tiempo ellos se presentaran ante ustedes y como son muchos se cancelan las clases hasta nuevo aviso

-sii!.-gritaban la mayoría de alumnos excepto Hermione Granger

-hay tres personas que se presentaran antes, ellas son de este tiempo, por favor pasen

Al frente pasaron 3 mujeres 1 rubia y dos pelirrojas, la rubia dio un paso al frente

Buenos días.-ella era alta, de ojos grises, de una buen cuerpo y una hermosa sonrisa.-yo soy Ariana ll Dumbledore Mcgonnagal, mis padres como ya sabrán son albus Dumbledore y minnerva Mcgonnagal, tengo 28 años, yo pertenecí a la casa de Gryffindor.-toda la mesa de los leones aplaudieron encantados junto con los del futuro.-jugué quiddich como buscadora fui prefecta y premio anual, ahora trabajo como medimaga en san mungo

-hola.-dijo una pelirroja muy bonita.- soy andrey Smith, soy hija de muggles, trabajo en el ministerio, yo estudie en Salem-(no sé si exista pero lo he leído en otros fics así que..)-y no sé qué se supone que hago a que.-dijo confundida

Se fue a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Ariana mientras la última pasaba

-buenos días yo soy scarlett Williams, tengo 25 años, estudie en Hogwarts mi casa fue slytherin .-las serpientes le aplaudieron a la bella mujer.-fui premio anual y jugué quiddich como buscadora, ahora trabajo en Rumania con dragones eso es todo de mi.-ella se sentó con los leones pues hay estaba Charlie w. su compañero de trabajo

-bueno pues que pase el primero.-dijo con entusiasmo el director

Todos se pusieron atentos a ver quién pasaba

Se paró una encapuchado, por el cuerpo se notaba que era un hombre cuando llego su quito la túnica dejando ver a…


	3. Chapter 3: Teddy Lupin

A qui un nuevo capítulo espero y les guste, es corto pero a partir del capítulo 5 ya son mucho mas largos. Como este esta corto más al rato subiré el 4to capitulo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡¿QUE ME CASE CON QUIEN?!

Capítulo 3: Teddy Lupin.- mira Teddy que hermoso eras de bebe.-Te equivocas Dani, sigo siendo hermoso

_Se paró un encapuchado, por el cuerpo se notaba que era un hombre, cuando llego a la trina se quitó la capucha dejando ver a.._

Dejando ver a un joven, de ojos azules, tez blanco y cabello azul? Si azul con sus músculos bien formados, dejando a todas boquiabiertas

Hola soy.- pero antes de que pudiera terminar alguien con voz de mujer entre las encapuchadas lo interrumpió

-aaww Teddy que hermoso eras de bebe.-dijo la desconocida haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al bebe que jugaba con un mechón del cabello de Hermione

-te equivocas Dani, sigo siendo hermoso.- dijo con una sonrisa que derritió a todo el sector femenino

-e-eres nuestro hijo?-preguntaron a coro el matrimonio Lupin

-Mamá, Papá me ofenden… pues claro que soy su hijo!.-dijo cambiando su cabello a castaño y sus ojos a un café claro, en pocas palabras una copia de Remus

-eres metamorfomago!.-exclamo Hermione

Claro que si madrina.-dijo con una sonrisa

-madrina?.-pregunto confundida herms

-o si se nos olvidó decirte que te nombramos su madrina.-dijo tonks avergonzada

-bueno,bueno,bueno esta es mi presentación me dejan continuar?.-pregunto Teddy

-hijo espera tienes mi problema?.-pregunto el hombre-lobo mientras su esposa lo abrazaba

-no papá, pero si lo tuviera estaría orgulloso de ser como tu.-dijo mientras remus se limpiaba una lagrima rebelde

-sigue hijo.- le dijo tonks

-ok mamá, como decía como decía antes de que Dani me interrumpiera.-dijo mirando a alguien del futuro

-me amas azulito!.-dijo la tal Dani

-si si como sea, me llamo Ted Remus Lupin Tonks, mis padres como ya sabrán son remus y dora lupin, estudie en Hogwarts, fui un orgulloso Gryffindor, junto con mi mejor amigo hicimos unas cuantas bromas, fui prefecto… y ni se les ocurra decir prefecto perfecto por qué no lo fui, mis notas eran buenas pero no fui premio anual, me ganaron el puesto.- dijo viendo a alguien del futuro

-de que trabajas hijo?.-

-trabajo en el departamento de aurores con mi padrino.-dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Harry

-soy auror?.-pregunto emocionado

-el mejor, preguntas?

-tienes novia!?.-grito Cho Chang

-está casado ZORRA!.-le respondió una encapuchada como de unos 13 años

-como acaba de decir Nicki, estoy casado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo mundial la cual amo con todo mi corazón.-dijo con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado haciendo suspirar a todas las chicas del gran comedor

-otra pregunta?

-somos buenos padrinos?.-pregunto Hermione

-no.-dijo haciendo que herms y Harry agachen la cabeza.- no son bueno, son excelentes, cuando era pequeño siempre me llevaban al parque de diversiones y a comer pizza de peperoni.-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que herms y Harry se pongan felices.-más preguntas?no bueno.- fue a sentarse con sus padres y su yo del pasado

-muy bien ahora antes de seguir con las presentaciones vamos a comer.-dijo Dumby haciendo aparecer la comida, cosa que todos los Weasley y los del futuro agradecieran con una gran sonrisa


	4. Chapter 4: Victorie Weasley

Hola :D tarde pero lo subí. Aquí otro nuevo capítulo, en el próximo las presentaciones serán por familias

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡¿QUE ME CASE CON QUIEN?!

Capítulo 4: Victorie Weasley – quien sigue?.-dijo Dumby.-¡la señora lu…-cállate Dom quieres que le dé un infarto a papa?

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar Dumbledore hizo desaparecer los platos para seguir con las presentaciones

-¿Quién sigue?.- dijo Dumby

-¡La señora lu.. .- pero una encapuchada la interrumpió

-Cállate Dom!, o acaso quieres que le dé un infarto a papá?.-dijo la encapuchada

-eso sería divertido-dijo Dom dando saltitos haciendo que la otra encapuchada rodara los ojos

Cuando terminaron con su "charla", la encapuchada paso al frente. Cuando se quitó la capucha dejo ver a una rubia muy bonita ojos azules, sus labios perfectos de un rojo carmesí, combinados perfectamente con su bella figura. Era tan hermosa que hizo que todo el sector masculino babeara

-hola yo soy Victorie Weasley.-dijo con una voz angelical acompañada de una hermosa sonrisa "Colgate" (si saben cuál es verdad?)

-Bill, Fleur es su hija!.-dijeron a coro los gemelos Weasley cuando dejaron de babear por su sobrina

- en efecto tíos.-dijo sonriéndoles, haciendo que Fleur volteara a ver a la bebe de 3 meses que dormia en los brazos de bill

-wow rompiste la tradición!.-dijeron dramáticamente

-DEJEN EN PAZ A MI NIETA JOVENCITOS!.-les regaño Molly Weasley

-si mamá

-gracias Abu!-dijo haciendo que la señora Weasley se emosionara *me dijo Abu!*-sigo , como mis tíos acaban de decir mis padres son Bill y Fleur Weasley .-dijo mientras los nombrados de daban un muy inocente beso(notaron el sarcasmo?).-tengo 20 años, mami lo siento pero estudie en Hogwarts, pertenecí a la casa de Gryffindor, fui guardiana en el equipo de Quiddich, gracias tiro ron por entrenarme.-dijo sonriéndole a Ron

-de-de nada sobrina.-tartamudeo ron pues su sobrina le impacto

-fui prefecta y

-prefecta perfecta.-la interrumpieron dos 2 chicos del futuro que se ganaron dos zapes por parte de Teddy

-gracias Teddy.-dijo con una sonrisa hermosa que hizo suspirar a Teddy que ya de por si tenía una sonrisa de bobo cuando Vic se quitó la capucha

-de-de nada V-Vic, continua

-ok, como decía fui prefecta y premio anual, yo fui la que le gano a Teddy, mis padrinos son Fred Weasley y Gabrielle Delacur

-Gracias Bill/Fleur..-dijeron a la par haciendo que se sonrojen( ja! Picaros!)

-de que trabajas hija.-dijo Fleur

-A si, soy medimaga en San Mungo, alguna otra pregunta?

-tienes novio?.-pregunto Bill haciendo relucir los ya tan famosos celos Weasley

-no, no tengo novio papá.-dijo haciendo que Bill se relajara

-uff, que bueno pensé que si tenias

-papá dije que no tengo novio porque en realidad estoy casada.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa de enamorada que hizo que se viera más hermosa de lo que es

-¿¡QUE!?, ¿¡cómo que estas casada!?con quien!.-dijo mientras se paraba de un brinco

-es.- pero alguien la interrumpió

-soy yo.-dijo Teddy poniéndose de pie mientras Bill se acercaba a él. Y para sorpresa de todos le dio la mano

-bueno lupin, no te golpeo porque cuando hablaste de tu esposa tenías la misma mirada con la que yo veo a Fleur.- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Fleur.- A parte de que si te golpeo Tonks me golpeara a mi.-dijo haciendo reír al gran comedor y luego le dio un abrazo y le susurró al oído para que nadie lo escuchara.- pero si le haces derramar una..UNA sola lagrima te juro que te mato, te revivo y te vuelvo a matar nos entendemos lupin?.-dijo con voz psicópata

-s-si señor .-tartamudeo Teddy.- y cuando Bill se deshizo del abrazo dijo

-OKEY! Pues bienvenido a la familia!

Cuando Victorie saludo a TODA su familia fue a sentarse con su esposo y a saludar a sus suegros

-bueno pues que pase el siguiente.-dijo Dumby emocionado

-espere!.-interrumpió Vic.-puedo decir algo?

-claro.-respondió Dumby

-bueno familia, amigos, Teddy tengo una gran sorpresa.-dijo con un brillo un sus ojos que solo Fleur y Molly supieron que era

-enserio!?Estas?!-preguntaron a coro las señoras Weasley

-Si!.-dijo Vic más que emocionada

-enserio qué? Hija podrías decirme de que están hablando.-dijo Bill mirando a su esposa y mama como bichos raros pues estaban dando brinquitos en su lugar mientras una que otra lagrima salía de sus ojos

-Teddy, papá… estoy embarazada!.-grito emocionada Vic.-mientras Teddy se paraba de su lugar para ir hasta Vic, para agarra sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos mientras la basaba con mucho amor cuando se separaron pegaron sus frentes

-Vic, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, tu junto con ese bebe en tu vientre son mi vida.- dijo haciendo que Vic lo abrazara mojando su camisa pues estaba llorando de felicidad

Cuando llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor se dieron cuenta de que Bill estaba en shock

-pa-papá estas bien?-pregunto asustada Vic

-voy a ser abuelo.-dijo para si mismo.-VOY A SER ABUELO!.-exclamo feliz mientras hacia un baile ridículo.-felicidades hija, Teddy por favor cuídalas mucho

-si señor, con mi vida

-bueno lamento interrumpirlos, pero son muchos y tenemos poco tiempo.-dijo amablemente Dumby

-no se preocupe director

-entonces que pase el siguiente!

ella es Victorie: .es/_uploads/membres/articles/20081145/dcqhf_300_


End file.
